Ga:Kurów
Tá an sráidbhaile úd Kurów suite in Oirdheisceart na Polainne, idir Pulawy agus Lublin, cois Abhainn Kurówka. Tá sé ina lárionad riaracháin do pharóiste (gmina) Kurów agus é suite i gcúige (województwo) Lublin, agus dhá mhíle ocht gcéad aon duine déag ina gcónaí ansin de réir dhaonáireamh na bliana 2005. Am éigin idir na blianta 1431 agus 1442, bronnadh cearta cathrach ar an sráidbhaile de réir Dhlí Magdeburg. Bhí an áit ag freastal ar an timpeallacht mar lárionad do thráchtáil bia. Bhí monarchana súdaireachta ag obair thart anseo freisin. Sa séú haois déag, bhí an Cailbhineachas an-láidir san áit, ó chuir cuid mhaith de na Bráithre Polannacha fúthu ansin. Seict Chríostaí ab ea iad na Bráithre seo nár ghlac le foirceadal na Tríonóide. De réir a chéile, go dtí an bhliain 1660, chuaigh formhór bhunadh na háite leis an gcreideamh neamhghnách seo. right|thumb|Eaglais i Kurów Sa bhliain 1670, rinne plá mhór an-éirleach ar an áit, agus chaill sí na cearta cathrach. De réir a chéile, tháinig sí chuici arís. Nuair a chuaigh an Chríochdheighilt ar an bPolainn sa bhliain 1795, thit an áit seo leis an Ostair. Le teacht Napoleon, cuireadh Kurów le hArd-Diúcacht Vársá, an stát a bhunaigh Napoleon do na Polannaigh. Ní raibh teacht aniar ar bith sa stát sin, agus d'fhág Comhdháil Vín an baile seo ag an Rúis, nó ag Ríocht na Polainne (Kongresówka) a bhí á rialú ag Impire na Rúise. Le linn Éirí Amach na Samhna, nó Powstanie Listopadowe, cuireadh cath ansin, i Mí Fheabhra den bhliain 1831. Ansin, bhris an Ginearál Józef Dwernicki an cath ar na Rúisigh. Sa bhliain 1870, i ndiaidh Éirí Amach Mhí Eanáir nó Powstanie Styczniowe, chaill an áit na cearta cathrach go deifnideach. Sa bhliain 1918, bhain na Polannaigh amach a neamhspleáchas arís, agus ón am sin i leith, is cuid den Pholainn é Kurów. I dtús an Dara Cogadh Domhanda, agus na Gearmánaigh ag ionsaí na Polainne, bhuamáil na heitleáin an áit go trom, ar an naoú lá de Mhí Mheán Fómhair, 1939. Scrios siad ospidéal na háite, agus maraíodh cuid mhór de na hothair, nach raibh baint dá laghad acu leis an arm. Le linn an chogaidh, thóg na Gearmánaigh dhá champa daorbhroide agus geiteo beag timpeall na háite, ach d'éirigh le cuid mhaith de na cimí Polannacha a n-éalú a dhéanamh go dtí na coillte máguaird, áit a raibh treallchogaithe de chuid Armia Krajowa an-ghníomhach ag cur catha ar na Gearmánaigh. Is é an rud is mó a tharraingíonn turasóirí go dtí an áit ná an eaglais a bhaineann le tréimhse an Renaissance. Tá uaigh an teaghlaigh uasail Zbąski suite san eaglais, chomh maith le dealbha a tháinig ó lámh an dealbhóra Santi Gucci. Iodálach a bhí ann agus é ag obair sa Pholainn sa dara leath den séú haois déag. Bhí sé ar dealbhóirí bisiúla a linne sa tír. Anseo a tháinig an Ginearál Wojciech Jaruzelski chun saoil, chomh maith. B'eisean an ginearál a chuir an staid éigeandála i bhfeidhm ar an bPolainn sa bhliain 1981. I ndeireadh na n-ochtóidí, áfach, bhain sé leas as a Uachtaránacht leis an daonlathas a chur ar bun sa tír. Kurów